Atlanteans/MU
| status = | homeworld = | stellar system = | galaxy = | body type = | lifespan = Many times greater than a normal human. | height = | weight = | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | special adaptations = Environmental adaptation | language = | sub-groups = | representatives = Sub-Mariner; Byrrah; Dorma; Namora; Namorita; Fen | affiliations = | allies = | enemies = Humans; Nazis | 1st = ''Motion Picture Funnies Weekly'' #1 }} Atlanteans (Homo mermanus) are a terrestrial based sub-race of humans featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. As their name implies, they originate from the mythical kingdom known as Atlantis. Atlanteans were once normal human surface dwellers up until the time of the Great Cataclysm circa 10,000 BCE. Following which, Atlantis sank beneath the waves. Those who survived evolved from homo mermani into the modern-day blue-skinned Atlanteans of today. Modern Atlateans are aquatic by nature and can only thrive in an undersea salt water environment. Because they must survive in the ocean depths, Atlantean biology has evolved to the point that their physical attributes are at least ten times that of a normal human. Description Biology * The life span of an Atlantean is several times greater than that of a human, even those of mixed heritage. The maturation rate of an Atlantean is similar to that of a human, but once they reach adulthood, they age at a much slower rate. Namor for example, was born in 1920, but currently appears as someone with they physical heartiness and youthful appearance of someone in their late twenties or early thirties. * As homo mermanus is partially evolved from the pre-Cataclysmic Atlantean surface dwellers, they are genetically compatible with humand and can sire offspring with them. Namor and his cousin Namora are both examples of individuals who are half-humand and half-Atlantean. Both of them were born of human fathers and Atlantean mothers. Namora's daughter, Namorita, is actually a clone of Namora, and as such is genetically half-human. Atlanteans of mixed racial heritage tend to lose their blue skin in favor of caucasian skin. Representatives * Dorma * Kamuu * Namorita * Vashti * Zantor * Zartra Abilities Notes & Trivia * Atlanteans are the first non-human race to make an appearance in the Marvel Universe. They were introduced in the ''Motion Picture Funnies Weekly'' #1 in April, 1939, which is also the first appearance of the Sub-Mariner. * Atlanteans from the DC Universe share many of the same biological and cultural traits as their Marvel Universe counterparts. However, they do not have blue skin and they do not have pointy ears. Some DC Atlanteans, such as Aquaman, have fins on the calves of their legs. * The character of Mark Harris, who appeared in the ''Man from Atlantis'' comic book series by Marvel Comics is an Atlatean, but as he is based on the character from the Man from Atlantis'' television series, he is not part of the same breed of Atlanteans seen in the Marvel Universe. See also External Links * Atlanteans at MDP Appearances * Sub-Mariner 50 - Byrrah, Namorita, Namora * Tales to Astonish 71 - Dorma, Krang, and Vashti * Tales to Astonish 72 - Dorma, Krang and Zantor * Tales to Astonish 91 - Attuma, Byrrah, Dorma, Krang, and Vashti References ---- Category:Aquatic races